


Stay With Me

by AlexTWDgf01



Series: Luck of the Pines [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alien Creatures, Axel is 8, Blood, Demon Death, Do not tag as Stancest - Freeform, Feral!Ford, Huddling For Warmth, Injury, Making Up, NWHS au, Shirley is 10, Shock, Stan and Ford are 51, Stan falls through the portal - Freeform, Stangst, Stanley (Ford's kid) is 11, Werewolf!Stan, and they're a bit feral too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-07-11 03:30:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15963767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTWDgf01/pseuds/AlexTWDgf01
Summary: Stan spent almost thirty years trying to get his brother back from the portal. Shit happens, Stan ends up in another dimension, and is welcomed to a horrific sight.





	1. Taking Out Cipher

"NO!NO!NO!"

"Wait, what's going on?!"

"Grunkle Stan!"

 

******

 

Light from the portal engulfed his body as the clock hit zero. A short time passed before the light vanished and gravity made itself known. Stan collapsed on the ground, rocks digging into his back as his fez tumbled off.

With a pained groan, he slowly sat up, rubbing his head with a grimace. He could only imagine how the kids felt-The Kids! Stan turned his head sharply around to make sure Mabel and Dipper were alright. Instead of being greeted with their innocent faces, he saw nothing but a war zone.

Everything was wrong. The sky was blood red, fields were ablaze, terrifying creatures were running a muck. He was no longer in the basement of the Mystery Shack, he was no longer in Gravity Falls, nor on Earth...

He was in the portal.

Eyes growing wide and heart racing, Stanley leapt to his feet and started searching the area frantically for the portal. Only not to see it anywhere. He was becoming hysterical, gripping his hair tightly.

"NonononononoNO!" He yelled to the sky, falling to his knees. "This can't be happening!"

Stan tried to catch his breath, sucking in oxygen through his nose and letting it out through his mouth.

This wasn't how things were supposed to go. It should have been flawless! Open the portal, get Stanford back, and make up, but...Mabel had gotten to close to the portal and...Stan couldn't lose someone else to that monstrosity. So he threw her away from it and...got sucked through.

"AAHHH!"

The scream tore Stan from his thoughts, causing him to jump. It had been close by, maybe just a few blocks off. He listened quietly, unsure of what he should do.

"AH HA!HA!HA!HA! WHEWIE, SIXER! THAT SURE LOOKED LIKE A BLAST!"

The hairs on the back of Stan's neck stood on end at what the distorted voice had said. 

Sixer.

He jumped to his feet immediately and took off in the direction of the booming voice. Heart pounding in his ears and fear seizing his mind, all he could think was 'Stanford's in trouble, gotta get to him, gotta protect him.'

He reached an eroded wall and crouched down behind it, peering out on the other side. There was some weird yellow triangle with a top hat floating in mid air, his single eye drawing up into what appeared to be a smirk. Then, behind a wall just a few yards away from Stan, hid his brother, face pain stricken.

Stan's heart leapt into his throat at both seeing his brother after over thirty years apart and at the grizzly sight of the large wound gaping widely on his side. 

Wasting no time, he ran over to Ford and clamped his hands against his side to staunch the blood flow. The other flinched at the new pressure and at seeing Stan. 

"S-Stanley?!" Ford shrieked in a whisper tone, trying to keep from being heard by the enemy. "How-how the hell are you here?!"

"Not the time, Stanford. We need to get you outta here." Stan whispered in his gravely voice.

"OH, SIX FINGERS. COME OUT, COME OUT WHEREVER YOU ARE.~"

"You opened the portal, didn't you?" Ford growled venomously. "Dammit, Stan."

"You're the one who yelled at me-no, begged me to do something right before you fell through. Plus that, I wasn't about to leave you for dead." Stan growled back.

"I-urgh!"

There was so much blood. It was hard for Stan to efficiently staunch the flow as it just squirted out from between his fingers and coated his hands. He felt his heart beating faster as fear and adrenaline started taking the wheel. He whipped his head around, searching for a safe exit.

"How the hell do we get outta this place?" Stan asked as he continued scanning the area.

"Can't. Not yet. I gotta take care of him first." Ford said, nodding his head in the direction of the triangle.

"Are you crazy?! If that thing did this to you," Stan said, motioning to his brother's wound. ", then the next time he gets ahold of ya, he'll kill you."

"I need-ahh-to do this! If I don't, he'll destroy our dimensions and many others." Ford argued, draw out a large, futuristic gun from where it lay beside him.

"No, I'm not letting you do this. You can't even stand up on your own." Stan ground out, trying to keep from yelling as the demented son of a bitch floating around kept calling out for Ford to show himself.

"For once in your life, stop thinking about yourself and listen to me!"

Stan couldn't believe what he was hearing. Again, his brother though of him as a selfish lowlife. It hurt. But more than anything, it pissed him off.

With low growl, Stan released the pressure he had applied to his twin's side and took the gun from his weak grip. Seeing his actions, Ford desperately tried to stop him, which did no good.

Staying low, Stan took aim, lining the sights with the yellow triangle. It turned to him though, as if he'd seen him. The triangle did have enough time to react because Stan already had his finger on the the trigger.

"Take this, you mother-" Stan's angered growl was cut short when the blast from the gun knocked him back.

A lazer from the gun shot out, flashing quickly through the air, and straight through Bill.


	2. Lurking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ford's severely injured and Stan needs to get them some place safe. But will it be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter flies by. Had to hurry before I went to bed.

A large explosion lit up the sky and yellow chunks rained down to the ground. Stanford's eyes widened at the site, transfixed in amazement and disbelief. His greatest foe had been defeated.

"You...you killed him." Ford gasped out, mouth agape in awe.

"No shit." Stan grumbled out as he threw the gun to the ground and returning to clasp his hands over his brother's wound.

"You killed him. H-he's dead. But...the prophecy. She said it would be a man with my-" Ford gave a small gasp as he finally understood what the oracle, Jheselbraum, had meant.

Stan paid no mind to his babbling, too preoccupied with trying to slow the blood. He was afraid Ford was starting to get delusional from blood loss. If that was the case, it wouldn't be too long before he went into shock.

"Hey, Sixer, how do we get outta here?" Stan asked. 

Ford flinched at the nickname, letting out a terrified yelp. When he realized it was just Stan, he blushed slightly out of embarrassment. 

"I-there's a small...rift in the tree line I c-came through." Ford said, pointing weakly in said direction.

"Alright." Stan sighed

Gritting his teeth, Stan looped his arms under his brother's legs and back, lifting him into his hold, making sure his wound was pressed tightly to his chest. Ford hissed as he held a hand tight against the bloody wound and wrapped his free arm around Stan's neck.

Stan took off, running at what speed he could for the woods. He felt his heart pounding in his ears as he desperately searched for their exit. He spotted it a few yards away and his breath hitched. 

The rift was closing. 

With what adrenaline that was coursing through his veins, he ran for it. All the while, it continued to close and he begged to God that it stay open long enough. 

Just as the rift was almost completely closed, they reached it, slipping through and almost falling onto the hard to see ground. Wherever they were, it was dark.

Stan stopped, taking a breath to recompose himself. He looked down at his brother and he almost threw up.

Ford was paling, eyes becoming heavy, and his blood coated his entire left flank. Stan winced, kneeling on the ground, keeping his brother upright with one hand while the other patted his cheek roughly.

"Ford, come on. Ya gotta stay awake." Stan said, looking sadly down at him.

The elder stirred, glancing up at Stan with gritted teeth. He winced though when the light hit his eyes, turning his head away quickly, and puked. 

Stan's nose wrinkled up at the foul odor of blood and vomit as he pulled his brother's bangs back from his face. Ford rolled his head back onto his twin's shoulder, gazing pitifully up at him.

He noticed his eyes shift to the side, looking at something behind him. Stan turned in the direction, spotting a large boulder. There, he spotted something that gave him chills. 

Six small eyes.


	3. Young Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan finds out something about his brother. And then, tragedy hits.

Stan's eyes widened, fearing of what lay behind that rock, not only for his safety, but Ford's too. Protective instincts kicked in and the younger curled over the other, leering at the eyes.

"...kids."

"Huh?" Stan asked, quirking an eyebrow at his brother.

"They're...they're my...k-kids." Ford whispered out.

"Your...what?"

Suddenly, the eyes moved out from behind the rock into view. In the dark, Stan could only make out three small human figures as they slowly approached. The closer they got, it made it able for him to identify them as young children, two boys and a girl.

When the kids got close enough to see the two, their eyes widened at the site of Ford's current condition. 

"Daddy?!" they shrieked, gathering at his side.

"Oh my gosh, Dad! W-what happened?!" the girl asked.

"Are you okay?!" the youngest boy asked.

"I-I'm fine. Don't...don't worry." Ford said drowsily, eyes fluttering.

"Keep your eyes open, Poindexter." Stan said in slight warning.

"W-who's that?" the oldest boy asked, looking questioningly up at Stan.

"He's...my brother, your...uncle."

The kids momentarily looked up at their uncle before going back to their concern for their father. 

Stan took the time to shuck off his suit jacket and ball it into his brother's side to soak up some of the blood. Ford winced, staring blankly up at the sky, breathing labored and fatigue catching up to him.

Using one hand, Stan held one of his twin's eyes open and looked at it. The pupil was dilated.

"Shit." Stan swore under his breath. "He's goon' into shock."

"W-what does that mean?" the girl asked with tears eyes. 

"It means he's in trouble." Stan replied, sparing them the details. "If I can't get the bleeding to stop..."

Stan felt tears prick at his eyes, but didn't allow them to spill over. With a deep breath, he grasped one of Ford's hands.

"What can we do to help?" the oldest brother asked.

"We need to get him some help, fast. Do you kids know of a place we could take him?" Stan asked.

"...there is one place. It's pretty, and we have a friend that lives there. She's kind of a doctor." the girl responded.

"You kids know how to get there?"

"Yeah, but we need someone to get us there. We can go find something to contact them with. We'll go find it." the younger boy announced, taking off to what appeared to be a village of sorts. 

"Wait-" Stan called out to stop him, but the boy wouldn't listen. 

"We'll go with him." the girl assured.

"Just help our dad." the oldest boy said before grabbing his sister's hand and taking off after their brother.

Stan was left to his own devices to take care of Ford. He wanted to go after the kids, to protect them, be he needed to stay with his dying twin. Then, the worst possible thing that could have happened did.

Ford went slack and stopped breathing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so sad. Leave your comments and kudos for this chapter please.


	4. How To Save A Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Stan save his twin?

Stan felt his heart freeze as his heart was overtaken by terror. No, no, no. This couldn't be happening. Not after he'd tried so hard. The first thing he did was check for a pulse. He placed his fingers over Ford's neck, praying that he felt one.

Bu-dum 

Bu-dum

It was light, but there. Wasting no time, Stan jumped into action, doing chest compressions. He'd already lost Ford twice. He wasn't about to lose him for a third.

After he got to thirty, he gave his brother two breaths before continuing the compressions.

"Come on, Ford. Don't do this to me. I just got you back!" Stan begged.

He continued giving compressions and breaths, but to no avail. It wasn't working.

"Dammit, Sixer! Wake up! Please!"

There was no reply. Stan's body began to shake, and he could no longer do compressions. Stan sobbed, bowing his head and grasping one of Ford's hands in his.

"Stanford... I'm so sorry! I screwed up. T-this is all my fault. Pl-lease, don't go...stay with me."

Tears trailed down the younger's face at the heartbreak of losing Ford. It was tuff for him. He could only imagine how hurt the kids would be.

Stan nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard a fit of coughing from below him. He careened his head down and his eyes lit up.

Ford was alive.

"F-F-Ford!" Stan exclaimed, voice cracked.

His brother looked lazily up at him, eyes half-lidded. Stan looked down at him with a sad smile, tears dripping onto Ford's cheek.

Ford gave him a worried glance for his shaken demeanor. Even though he was still upset with Stan for destroying his project and chances at West Coast Tech, he still didn't like seeing him distraught.

With what little strength he had left, he intertwined his six fingers around Stan's five, squeezing lightly in reassurance. Stan smiled gratefully at the action, squeezing back.

"We're back!"

Stan turned at the voice, seeing Ford's kids run up beside them. But they weren't alone. There was some sort of alien creature tagging along behind them. It was over eight foot tall, adorned in a hooded robe. It had seven eyes, purple colored skin, and was quite intimidating.

"This is Jhas. She can help." the little girl said.

The alien stepped in front of the old twins, looking kindly down at them. She went to reach for Ford when Stan pulled him onto his lap, holding him protectively from her.

"You do not have to fear me. I'm here to help your brother." she said reassuringly. 

Stan still refused to trust her, unsure if she was being honest. He felt Ford place a hand on his arm, rubbing it soothingly with his thumb. The youngest looked to him in question.

Ford gave a weak nod to the alien woman, letting the other know it was okay to trust her. Stan gave his brother one last glance before allowing the woman to pick him up.


	5. Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan and Ford's kids wait patiently through the surgery.

The woman, apparently Jheselbraum, had taken them back to her dimension, where she immediately went to work. Leave Stan and the kids within her palace, she took Ford to her healing temple.

Left alone and shaking from his adrenaline high, Stan sat quietly in a chair. His nerves were shot and his mind was reeling. So many things had happened today for him to handle.

The government had found him out, Mabel had almost hit the button and fell through the portal, he fell through instead, found his brother on death's door, killed a triangle, found out Ford had kids, now he was waiting to see if his brother would make it.

Speaking of kids, another thought hit him like a wrecking ball. His kids, grandnieces, and nephews were all alone back in the basement, with the government agents looking for them.

'You've really messed up now, Stan.' he thought to himself.

*Sniff*

Stan's thought came to a halt at the quiet noise. He looked over to the other side of the room, spotting his brother's disheveled kids, trying to comfort each other.

Drawing in a steadying breath, he stood up and walked over to the younglings. They immediately noticed him approaching, watching silently.

"Hey, uh...kiddos." Stan said, scratching the back of his neck nervously.

They didn't say anything to him, just continuing to stare. It was kinda unnerving and rude, but Stan could understand. He was pretty much a stranger...a stranger with their father's face.

"How're the three of ya holdin' up?" Stan asked.

The older brother shrugged his shoulders, grasping the younger siblings' hands in his. Stan had to do a double take when he noticed something familiar about his hands.

He had six fingers on each.

"Well, color me surprised. You're just like your old man." Stan said, kneeling down.

The boy looked at his own hands for a moment before looking back up at his estranged uncle.

"Yeah, I was born with them." he said.

"No kiddin'. I got a daughter about your age with six fingers too, and a grandniece with 'em on one hand."

"Really?"

"Yeah, good kids."

"...what's your name?" the little girl asked.

"Stanley, but you can call me Stan. What's yours, little lady?" Stan asked in a kind tone.

"Cool! My name's Shirley." she replied. "This is Axel, our little brother, and this is Stanley."

Stan's eyes widened at the name. Did he hear that right?

"Did you just say-"

"Yep! You both have the same name." Shirley announced.

That blew his mind. The gears in Stan's mind were turning up a storm. Why would Ford name his kid after the man he was angry with, who he hated? It didn't make any sense.

He was about to say something when the door to the palace opened. The four occupants of the room turned in time to watch as Jheselbraum stride in with her hands clasped together. Stan immediately shot up from his seat, walking up to her.

"My brother, is he..."

"...he is fine."

Relief flooded across his face at the good news. He was about to take off to where his brother was, but Jheselbraum placed a hand on his shoulder, stopping him in his tracks.

"Children, you may go see your father in the recovery room. He's resting, so please be quiet. I need to talk to your uncle in private."


	6. The Oracle's Visions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jheselbraum has a serious talk with Stan about the future and Ford's feelings.

"What's this about?" Stan asked, a bit nervous that something was wrong with his brother.

"Don't worry. It doesn't consider your brother. Well...not entirely."  
Jheselbraum said, eyes darting to the side. "Have you ever heard of or read about being by the name of Bill Cipher?"

"There was something about him in my brother's journal, but I didn't really read all of it. Why?" Stan asked nonchalantly.

"The being you shot in the Nightmare Realm to save Stanford, was him."

Stan's eyes widened slightly in surprise. "Huh."

"He's a demon who manifests within the mindscape. Bill lives to cause havoc. His goal is to rule over your dimension." Jheselbraum said.

"Why're you talkin' as if he's still alive? I mean, I shot him and he exploded. He's dead...isn't he?" Stan asked.

"I'm afraid not. Yes, when you fired your brother's quantum destabilizer, you hit him. Though...not quite to where it would completely destroy him. He's weak from the blast and his powers are limited."

"How do you even know any of this? How do I know you're not just making it up?" Stan asked defensively.

"I am an oracle. I can see events of the past and outcomes of the future. I can also hear your thoughts." Jheselbraum said, lightly tapping the side of Stan's head. "I know that you and Stanford aren't twins, but sextuplets. The others's names are Staney, Strand, Shawn, and Stanesha."

"Wha-"

"I know that you're questioning your brother's feelings toward you. I understand that you both parted on bad terms, and I won't lie. He is still upset with you about it, but Stanford loves you dearly."

Stan stared at her wide-eyed and slack-jawed. He was stricken by her knowledge of their other siblings and his questioning of his brother's feelings. Though, when she said those last words, he scoffed.

"I know that's bullshit. All he's ever done was push me away. Ford never cared that I spent ten years homeless, possibly dying. I know he never once gave it thought. All he cared about was his dumb research!" Stan yelled.

"Then allow me to ask you this." Jheselbraum said calmly, holding up her hand to quiet him. "If your brother truly doesn't care for you, then why would he name his first born child after you? And why would he still carry around a tattered, old photo of six young children building a boat together and out of all of them, always look at your picture, crying when he thought of al the pain he'd cause you?"

Stan looked at her, surprised. What she'd said about naming his son after him could be explained as that or possibly just self-loathing. But he didn't have a decent explanation for the photo. He never even knew he'd had one.

"He may not admit it for now, but he missed you dearly everyday for the past 23 years."

Stan's eyes misted up at her words, lip quivering as he tried to contain his emotions. Jheselbraum smiled at him sadly, squeezing his shoulder reassuringly.

"Your brother should be awake. You can go see him, if you wish." she said, holding her hand out in the direction of the temple.

"W-wait. That uh...about that Cipher jerk. You said he was still alive?" Stan asked, clearly his throat.

"Yes. And as I said before, his powers are depleted. But it won't stop him. He will find his way into your dimension to take over."

"Is there not any way to stop him?!"

"There are only two ways to stopping him. In every outcome I've seen, when your family tries at the first, it will be unsuccessful. But the second has more promise." Jheselbraum announced.

"Well, what is it?"

"When the time comes, you will know."


	7. The Power of Apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apologizing and cute bros.

"Stanford?"

After Jheselbraum and Stanley had finished their conversation, they walked over to the temple to check on Ford. He was currently lying in a large beg, his bare torso wrapped neatly with bandages, and his kids were piled around him.

At the sound of his name, Stanford glanced up tiredly at the two.

"H-hey." he greeted groggily.

"How ya doin'?" Stan asked as he sat at the foot of the bed.

"How do you think, knucklehead?" Ford retorted with no real bite.

"Hehe."

"Children, come along. Let them spend some time alone." Jheselbraum said, gesturing for them to follow her.

"But we wanna stay with Papa." Shirley pouted, not wanting to leave his side.

"Come now. Aren't you three hungry?"

The kids looked to their father for guidance, unsure if they should leave his side even though their stomachs were begging them to.

"It's okay. Go ahead." Ford said, giving them the assurance they needed.

"Alright." Stanley said as he and his siblings clambered off the bed and followed the woman.

The door to the temple shut and everything went quiet. Stan scooted up so that he sat just a bit closer to his brother, but didn't never said a word as he did. Ford watched him silently.

"So...kids huh?" Stan asked nervously. "No offense, but I never pegged you as the kid type."

"What exactly is that supposed to mean, Stanley?" Ford asked, brows furrowed.

"Nothing! I just didn't think you liked 'er wanted kids, Sixer."

"Would you stop calling me that?!" Ford yelled, muscles tensing.

"What?...why?"

"It's what that...thing you killed called me." Ford replied, clenching his eyes shut as if in pain.

"...oh."

The two wound back into another spell of awkward silence, unsure of what to say to each other. Stan slapped the side of his face, breaking the silence.

"Dad was right about me. I am just a screw up. Everything I touch, I destroy. Everyone I love gets hurt. I almost lost you again... this time, it would have been permanently. It's all my fault, just as it was the other two times." Stan said, feeling a familiar burn in his eyes.

"I messed up your chances at that fancy school because I couldn't handle being left behind and...I push-shed you through the portal." Stan's voice was starting to shake, but he pushed through it. "I need you to know that I'm sorry. So sorry, I won't ever be able to apologize enough. But...there's s-something I jus' gotta know."

Swallowing around the lump rising in his throat, he forced the question out.

"D-do you hate me?"

Stanford had been blindsided by his brother's tearful speech. He hadn't expected any of it, let alone Stan crying. But what really hit him was the whispered question.

"Stan...I-ba-duh...h-how could you believe that I hate you?" Ford finally sputtered out, undignified.

The younger didn't reply, too scared that he'd break down further. He thought this was stupid, that he shouldn't have even said anything. He stood up, legs shaking beneath his weight. Stan felt he just needed to leave.

Before he could run away though, a six fingered hand grabbed his wrist, preventing him from escaping. Stan turned around to see his brother sitting bolt up in bed (which he really shouldn't be doing), eyes frantic and pleading.

"No, Stan, please! D-don't go! I-I know you're hurting, and-and I'm the cause of it...b-but...I be-ed to talk to you. Please." Ford begged, eyes tearing up.

Stan stayed unmoving for a moment, looking into the other's eyes. He saw fear in them, like that of a scared animal, and tears that were welling to the edges of his lower eyelids. Slowly, he sat back down.

Even with his brother now seated, Ford refused to let go of his wrist, only loosening his grip slightly.

"L-look...Stanley. I'll admit that for the longest...I was angry with you for-for everything that happened between us. And...never once did I ever put any of the blame on myself." Ford said, hunching his shoulders.

"I let Dad kick you out. I didn't even try to stand up for you when you needed me. And then in blind rage, I...I branded you. I hurt yo-ou." Ford now had tears trailing down his face and his body was shaking.

"I thought about what o put you through, everyday since I fell through, everyday since I fell through...Ley...I'm so sorry. I-I'm sorry for all of i-it. I'm sorry I let you become homeless. I'm sorry I didn't come look for you. I'm sorry I hurt you....I'm sorry I made believe that I ha-ated you. Because I don't."

Both brothers had tears trailing down their cheeks now, bodies trembling from sorrow. With a loud sniffle, Stan pulled himself right next to his twin-his older sextuplet, and wrapped his arms securely around Ford's upper torso.

Ford wasted no time, wrapping his own arms around the other's neck, burying his nose in the crook of it. He didn't care that his side ached, he cared more about the heartache he caused Stan, his pack.

'I love you, Stanley!'

Stan heard it clear as day and it made his heart swell.

"I love you too, Stanford."

The elder tensed, as if not expecting Stan to have heard him. But, Stan just ignored it. Well, until Ford spoke up.

"I...didn't say that out loud."

Stan sat puzzled for a moment. He'd heard him. If his brother hadn't said it out loud, then how did he hear it? It took a few minutes before things clicked into place.

'I guess we have our telepathy powers back.' Stan thought.

'Seems that way...but I meant what I said.' "I do love you." Ford finished verbally.

'Hehehe. I know.'

Stan rested them both flat against the mattress, pressing his foreheads against Ford's.

The children walk in later to the site of the cuddled up together asleep, with smiles on their faces, Ford's soft purring filling the room.


	8. A Dogged Secret Unfurled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally back on the road, the family heads out in search for their home dimension. But something happens along the way.

//Two weeks later//

 

"Thanks for the hospitality, Jheselbraum." Stanford said as he and his family stepped out of the woman's palace home.

"It was my pleasure. You and your family are always welcome here. But now it is time for you to journey your way back home." Jheselbraum said. "There are others in your dimension who await your return."

"It was nice to meet you, Jheselby." Stan said, clicking his tongue.

"As it was to meet you, Stanley. And remember what we talked about." 

"I will."

"We'll miss you, Jhes." Axel said as he and his siblings hugged her.

"I will miss you as well." Jheselbraum said, hugging them in return.

After saying their goodbyes, the family of five clambered through a rift-like portal to a different dimension. It was in the middle of a dark and gloomy forest, cold winds blowing in thick blankets of snow. Everyone hissed at the cold's bite.

Stan felt a full body pain erupt through his core. Grunting, he glanced up into the dark night sky and gave a gasp at the full blue moon that hung above. Shaking from the mixture of cold, fear, and pain, he backed away from Ford and his kids.

"Uncle Stan? What's the matter?" Little Lee asked, taking notice of his changes demeanor.

"Ley?" Ford questioned.

Stan turned to jump back through the portal, only to find it had already closed back.

"Nonononono." he mumbled under his breath.

"Uncle Stan?" Shirley asked, hesitantly resting a hand on the side of his hip.

"GAH!" Stan yelled as a stronger pain caught him off guard.

Shirley jumped back at the yell, running over to her other siblings as Stan collapsed to his knees. Ford immediately rushed over to his fallen brother, clasping his shoulders.

"Stan?! Stanley, what's wrong?" Ford asked, panicked.

"Grr-Ford...you have ta get-get away." Stan ground out through clenched teeth.

"W-what? Why?" 

"GO!" Stan growled, pushing the other away. 

Stanford fell back on his butt, his children immediately coming to his side to check on him. Rubbing the back of his head, he looked over to his brother and let out a terrified gasp.

In the time it had taken him to sit up and open his eyes, Stan had grown, clothes ripped, grey hair sprouting from all over, and a tail and snout had begun growing. Sharp teeth grew in place of his now destroyed dentures, ears turned into large wolf ones, and paws with razor-like claws came to clasp over his own head. 

"S-Stan?" Ford whispered shakily.

Stan looked over at him with sorrow filled eyes, whining before hunching over again as his transformation finished out. 

"Daddy? What's wrong with Uncle Stan?" Shirley asked scaredy.

Her question was answered with a loud growl from the large hulk of gray fur and muscle that was their uncle. Stan unfurled himself, baring his teeth menacingly at his family, foam dribbling from his jowls.

"H-he's a Werewolf."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh No! I wonder what happens next. Sorry that this was a short chapter guys. I promise the next one will make up for both it and my absence to this fic.


	9. Getting Through

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now Stan is a werewolf and doesn't recognize Ford, nor the kids. What will happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to make a clarification that at anytime I say Little Stanley/Lee, I'm referring to Ford's kid and when I say Ley/Stanley/Stan, I'm referring to Ford's brother.

Stanford's now werewolf brother glared at the four of them, studying their every movement. The children were shaking with fear, same as their father.

Ford's instincts kept telling him to run, protect his children from the beast amongst them. But it was his brother. Werewolf or not, they were supposed to stick together, so he wasn't about to leave him in an unfamiliar place.

"S-stay behind me." Ford whispered to his kids, standing up on shaky legs.

The kids stayed back, Little Lee standing protectively in front of his siblings. Gulping down rising fear, Ford took a few small steps towards his brother, holding up his hand in a placating gesture.

"Stanl-ley? It's me. Stanford." Ford said, watching the werewolf's body language.

Stan growled a bit louder as the other took another step towards him. Ford took the hint and stopped.

"Come on. Y-you know me. We're brothers. B-best friends."

Still nothing, but threatening growls. Ford kept trying.

"You...you always protected me when we were kids. Fr-from the bullies who'd make fun of me because of my deformity."

"You'd always make me feel better about myself. Tell me that six fingers were better than five. Th-that's how you c-came up with the nickname, Sixer."

Stan's ears flickered at Sixer, but other wise, he showed no recognition. Carefully, Ford took several more steps towards him, to which the kids begged him not to. And he should have listened because when he was merely feet away, Stan let out a loud roar as he lunged at him.

Ford yelled at the sudden attack, looking up at the werewolf pinning him down. Stan was baring his teeth at him with malicious intent. And it scared him.

"Dad!"

"Daddy! No!"

"L-Ley! Please! It's me, your nerdy brother! Please Stan! I-I need you! I need you..." 

Stanford was now a sobbing mess, cowering beneath the furry grey beast. He didn't wanna die, truly he didn't. Even when he set out to kill Bill. 

Now curled in a ball, hot breath surround him, Ford awaited his demise. Seconds passed with nothing, making him more antsy. It didn't help that things were eerily quiet.

Fathoming up the courage, Stanford cracked his eyes open. Above him, he saw Stan looking down at him with horror. He'd gotten through.


	10. Brother, It's Cold Outside

"S-Stan?" 

The werewolf's ears flattened against his skull, whining at the other. Stan leant down, nuzzling his head apologetically into the side of Ford's face. 

Ford flinched a bit at the gesture, to which Stan took notice to. He whined again, backing off of him to give him some space. The eldest gave his werewolf brother a sad look.

"Oh, Stan. What happened to you?"

Stan looked away, ashamed to meet his brother's gaze. The children walked hesitantly up beside the father, watching their werewolf uncle skeptically.

"Is...is he safe?" Shirley asked, gripping onto her older brother's shoulders.

"Yes." Ford replied, getting to wobbly feet.

He slowly approached Stan, resting a cold, gentle palm against the warm fur of his neck. His brother looked up at him, giving Ford his puppy dog eyes, trying to convey his sores for attacking him.

"It's okay. I know you didn't mean to." Stanford reassured, petting his brother's large head.

Stanley leant into the touch, feeling grateful for it. Ford was about to say something, but a cold gust of wind blew, wracking his body with strong shivers. 

"D-D-Daddy? We're c-cold." Axel chittered out, he and his siblings huddling together.

"Don't worry, k-kiddo. We're gonna go find some place to shelter from the elements." Ford said, glancing around the area.

There were no caves or shelters within the woods, just bare trees and sheets upon sheets of snow. And as the cold seeped through his clothing, he quivered with each frigid wind that blew. 

He felt his brother poke his nose into his side, trying to grab his attention. Ford turned to the werewolf, seeing what he wanted. Stan lowered himself to the ground, nodding his head towards his back.

Stanford looked to him in confusion, not understanding what he was trying to say. It took a moment, but he finally got it.

"You...want us to ride on your back?" 

Stan grunted in response, nodding his head again. 

"...kids, come along." 

The three children walked up to them both, watching Stan wearily. Carefully, Ford picked up them up individually and placed them onto Stan's back. When he placed Shirley on him, she gasped.

"He's so soft and warm." she said enthusiastically, scratching at her uncle's back.

Stan's back leg tapped against the ground at her actions, causing Shirley and the others to laugh. Once all his kids were on, Ford climbed onto his brother's back and tapped his shoulder to let him know he could stand.

Getting to his paws, Stanley began his trudge through the two foot deep snow. His family held on loosely to his fur to keep themselves steady against movements and the wind. Stan sniffed the air, glancing around for some place safe where his family could stay. 

They searched for a while, the storm continuing to worsen around them, until Stan eventually caught site of a cave several yards away. He picked up the pace, zeroing in on the shelter ahead. Soon, they found themselves concealed from the brewing storm.

"Alright, this should be good for now." Ford said, hopping off his brother and lying his luggage on the ground.

"How long are we gonna be stuck in here?" Adam asked, glancing around the cave eerily.

"I'm unsure. Could just be for this dimension's night, could be a day. We'll just have to wait." Ford replied.

They set to work pulling out their thermal covers and laying them across the stone ground. As he reached for his pack again, Stanford had turned towards the mouth of the cave just in time to catch his brother trying leave.

"Where are you going, Stanley?"

The werewolf stopped cold in his tracks, turning to face his brother slightly. He let out an apologetic whimper, ears flopped back. Ford gave him a worried glance before standing to walk over to Stan.

"Hey, it's okay. I know you won't hurt us." Ford whispered reassuringly, petting his brother's cheek. "I trust you."

Stan whimpered again before nuzzling his nose against the side of the other's neck. Ford started giggling, as his brother's motions tickled his sensitive neck. Stanley took notice of his reaction, a shit-eating grin crossing his muzzle as he stuck his tongue out and started licking the area.

"S-STANL-LEY-HEHE!" Ford snorted out, trying to pull away.

Even as he stepped away though, Stanley followed after him, continuing his onslaught. Ford still tried in vein to get away, resulting in tripping over his bag, falling. In his fall, he felt the back of his head slam against the hard ground.

"Gah!" he cried out, cradling his now bleeding head.

"Are you okay?!" Shirley asked jumpily.

"I-I'm fine. Just hit my head." Ford groaned.

Stanley whined, backing off so he wouldn't cause anymore injury to his sibling. 

"No, no. Stan, it wasn't your fault. Please stay." Ford begged, reaching out his slightly bloody hand.

Stan stilled, searching his brother's eyes for any sign of discomfort or anger towards him before stepping back over to him. He sniffed the top of Ford's head, nose catching the scent of blood as it trickled down the other's neck.

"I'm fine, really." Ford said. 

The werewolf stooped his head down, gently licking the back of Ford's neck clear of the sticky, red liquid. The other shivered at the contact, slobber cold against his already frigid skin, but didn't attempt to move away, so Stan continued cleaning all the way up to the wound.

"Alright, alright. Let's just rest." Ford said, pushing Stan's muzzle away so he'd stop.

Stan grunted in agreement before curling up around his brother. Ford smiled at his actions, petting his head as the kids laid down with them. They all sat quietly in the cave, eyes drooping shut as sleep undertook them.


End file.
